Monster High OneShot Theatre
by PrincessXofTHEcastleOFnight
Summary: A collection of short stories that I do not intend to connect in the story lines, but may have something to do with each other by accident.


Monster High Fan Fiction

A/N

I don't know if it's just me but I feel weird that they have both pet gargoyles and people gargoyles. It makes me think they have a, shall I say, double standard. Where if they appear to have the overall stance of a person then they are people, but if they appear more so animal like than the others they are deemed a pet. _It seems unfair, non?_

This chapter ties into the story _The Trail De Nile Runs_; it would appear just before chapter seven. Also ahead of time I'm going to tell y'all that I tried to copy how Rochelle speaks and some words are usually missing form sentences because that is how she communicates, be warned ahead of time. I'm using HHHH as Rochelle's text sign off because it reminds me of the columns she loves from her home. Also, be weary of French words in this story, and if they are used improperly I do apologize and ask you tell me in a review. _Read and enjoy, and if it suites your fancy to tell me of my faults/ mistakes and pay tribute to my praise worthy tales, please do as you would like. Meow, Mizzy out my kits!_

Monster High One-Shot Theatre: Goyling Over with Love

I was on the roof cramming for the mid semester Bitology exam. I had been nodding off slightly but I would manage. It is so different from Paris here. I glanced up at the sky just in time to see a shooting star fly across the dark night littered with twinkling lights.

I clasped my hands together almost like in prayer. I kissed my entwined fingers like the rosary and blew the kiss to the heavens to better ensure my wish would get there. I closed my eyes tight and thought intently on my desire. When I opened them the sky was a dark black void, the shooting star and any indication it had passed gone as if it had never been.

I gathered my books and went inside to_ s'endormir_.

.

When I awoke it was seven thirty, which was strange because I had not heard my alarm sound. I got up to get ready for yet another _merveilleux_ day at Monster High, where ghouls rule and the Nightmares casketball team is unbeatable. Speaking of the casketball, _la joueur Deuce is Scrumptious!_

From our roof last night I could see him playing with Clawd and Holt. His shades covered his mesmerizing emerald green eyes but not his emotions, he was distressed but I could not know why. Maybe I should ask, _oui_?

I slipped a black and white stripped strapless number over my head. It was a mini dress that just touched my finger tips in length. It had a white lace trim at the top over the black bust and black netting along the bottom. I wore open toe boots that were a smoky black with a silver metallic sheen that revealed all the colors of a cathedral. The tops of the boots were folded over and revealed the mint colored inside with the pink diamond stitching that matched the pink laces. They went just to my knee whereas my pink pantyhose-like stockings went nearly hafe way to my thigh. I hooked a metallic rainbow chain belt around my waist. I ran a brush smoothly through my pink and mint colored hair then put two braids on each side that wound around the crown of my head to my left side where I pinned them in a shiny black barrette of intricately braided Celtic knot work that matched my earrings, bracelet, and chocker necklace of the day.

I grabbed my books, purse, and black cashmere sweater with the slits for my wings and with an _au revoir_, to mama an' papa I flew out the door to catch the bus.

...

When I arrived at school the halls were a buzz of gossip and excitement. I asked Robecca what was the matter and she told me Deuce and Cleo had broken up. I was scolded by myself from the thrill of happiness this news filled me with but all was lost when I saw Cleo in tears running by me in the hall. Her mini wrap dress looked out of place next to her face, that was monscara and tear streaked. Her shoulder caught mine and she fell away from me to the ground in an unruly heap beside the lockers. She was _très angoissé_. I reached out to her maybe to comfort her but she pulled away and I turned and left.

The day continued on in this way until sometime where they found something new to fuss and gossip on. By then it was lunch and I snacked on the screechza they were selling in the creepateria. Next I saw, Deuce was sliding onto bench seat of the table beside me and we were the center every conversation.

"Hi." He began, while propping his head up onto his arm awkwardly.

"Bonjour?" I said reaching into my bag for my pink lip gloss to put on a fresh coat.

"How are you?" He asked, clearing his throat in a way he would to clear the silence.

"_Bon_. I heard you an' la Cleo broke up?" I said finishing with a silent pop of my lips to make sure the lip gloss went evenly apply.

"Yeah...you heard?"

"Have not all, _oui_?" I replied and he laughed nervously.

"Yeah... I wanted to ask you, would you want to hang out later? My mom is letting me cook," He lowered his voice to a sexy whisper. "And I'm pretty good at it."

I was shocked. What of Cleo? Does she amount to naught? Had he not just left a _fille_ he held quite near? "My words are _aucun_. Does your _amour_ exists, or does it mean _rein_? How soon do you forget, _si vite_?" His face was one of expressing shock at my outburst then he picked up my hand and held it in his.

"Can love mean nothing if it never existed?" He leaned his head down and kissed my knuckle boldly while tilting his glasses down to stare at me with his emerald green eyes over the rim. He had a valid point.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and I cannot really say I attended any classes. By the final bell I wasn't even at school in mind and glad to be released _physiquement_. When I arrived home I threw on a faded black one shouldered cotton dress with pink rhinestone studded Greek style flats and a pink béret. I was in the living room when _à huit heures_ Deuce's car pulled into the drive and I ran out to meet him. He opened the door for me and I slipped right in feeling like a _rêve_.

As we were riding in his car on the way to his home his i-coffin rang feeling so light of heart and _très fantastique _I grabbed it right out of his dress shirt pocket. "Allô." I chimed. I heard a loud sob on the other end of the line from what could only have been Cleo.

"Is Deuce there?" She cried in a voice dead and disbelieving.

"Deuce? Deuce are _toi là_?" I asked mockingly, even though I felt horrid for doing so on the inside, I could not stop myself.

"Uhh...no?" He replied not really understanding my French.

"I'm afraid not. _Il_ is _ici_ not _là, ma pardon_ mademoiselle." And I smirked at my _tour_.

"Well, just tell him I want to speak to him." She pleaded.

I tapped my chin with my forefinger as if in thought then replied, "_À mon sens, il_ does naught wish to commune with _toi_." She said nothing. "If that is all..." the other end remained silent. "Then _au revoir_." And the line went blank, because she hung up.

"Who was it?" Deuce turned to me too ask.

"No one of _le_ importance." He tilted his head slightly towards me as if to get more, "Just someone who has problems of letting go."

His eyes jumped and a mild sheen of sadness over came him. "Was it Cleo?" He asked.

"It was no one." I replied. And the air grew very think and he pulled to the side of the road. "What is wrong?"

"What did you say to her?" He said turning to me after turning off the engine with a grave expression.

"Just _le vérité._" I said with a mock innocence face.

"And what would that be?" He said no hint of play in his voice.

I needed to change the conversation _rapide_. "Might I ask you a question, _monsieur_?"

"What?" he said on an exhale to free himself of frustration.

"_Elle n'est pas bonne à grand-chose, __oui_?" Then I added feeling _très_ bold. "_Faire tu vouloir_ _à baiser moi? _Do you understand?" he looked at me puzzled and shook his head. "Say _oui_."

"_Oui_." He didn't know what I was having him to agreeing with but I liked that he was. I kissed him longingly and pulled him closer to _moi_. I strived off the cool mint taste of his lips and was sad to feel the taste fading even as I deepened the kiss.

The car began to fade away and all the colors and sights and sounds around me faded and melted to distortion.

The blaring of my alarm clock was loud sounding in my ears as I sat up quickly surrounded by my black and white stripped bed spread in a frightened sort of way and looked towards the clock. _Sept trente_. The day hadn't even begun.

I climbed out of bed feeling _minable _and ill rested. I put on a white camisole and I pulled a gray _Malice in Wonderland_ t-shirt over my head feeling as though I had experienced my own _réel cauchemar_. I slipped a blue mini skirt with white paint splattered over it on and a pair of six inch pink pumps that resembled a bricked up stone tower. I hoped today would get better than it has first began.

...

When I arrived at school, for real this time, the halls were a buzz yet again and I had a grand feeling of déjà vu. I tagged Robecca in the hallway to ask her 'what was up'.

"You haven't heard?" She asked as I shook my head, "And I thought I was the one who was always late..." She laughed. I cleared my throat and she pulled me over to the side of the hallway and began in a whisper. "Cleo is pregnant!" Then she went into a very fast story of how it was Deuce's and they were going to stay together and how it was all over town. "They had been trying to keep it under wraps but someone let the word slip and so, the cats are out the bag!"

I was surprised. That would explain why he was appearing upset...I gathered my books from my locker and went to my classes filing through the day like a lifeless corpse, or a hunk of walking stone. He wouldn't be available any time soon. As I walked to bitology I sniffled and wiped a silent tear away from my cheek before anyone could see. It was only a rêve... I reminded myself... it was only a dream...

A/N

I got Rochelle Goyle the other day and she is so C-U-T-E! A total doll (LOL, she is a doll)! Anyway...In her diary she has an oober crush on Deuce and so I decided to indulge in the day/sleep deprived dreaming mind of a love sick Gargoyle. I know she seemed like a total female dog towards the end of her dream, but I was trying to transition from good dream to nightmare and by doing so create a sense of "evil" from the main character (but also her actions could be justified as her defending her turf), well however you take it I hope you enjoyed it.

Also, when I got done writing this I realized exactly how much French I added in and was awe-struck. Sorry about it all, here are the translations below.

French translations:

Le/la - the. Joueur – player (in sports). s'endormir – go to sleep.

Merveilleux – wonderful, marvelous. Ma – my.

Bonjour – hello (telecommunications - allô).

Non – no. Oui - yes. Bon - good.

Au revoir – good bye, bye-bye (adieu - farewell).

Très - very. Angoissé – distraught with grief.

amour - love. Aucun – none. Rein – nothing. Fille – girl.

Si – so. Vite – quickly. Rapide – fast. Moi – me. Fantastique – fantastic.

Physiquement - physically. Rêve - dream. À huit heures - eight o'clock (huit- eight).

Elle n'est pas bonne à grand-chose – She is of no use. Sept – seven. Trente – thirty.

Réel – real. Cauchemar – nightmare. Minable – cheap, poor quality (Synonym - crummy).

(You – (pronoun, subject) tu, (object) te, (before vowels) t', (after preps) toi.)

Où - where. Là – there. Ici – here/over here. Il– (pronoun) he.

Tour – (_masculine_) practical joke. À mon sens – to my way of thinking. Vérité – truth.

Monsieur – sir. Faire tu vouloir à baiser – do you want to kiss.


End file.
